


Point Blank

by fengirl88



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Once, your hounds would run for miles





	Point Blank

Once, your hounds would run for miles,  
tireless, till they found and killed.  
Proud master, you would praise them,  
throw them scraps from the carcass.

Now, it’s no distance at all:  
their quarry stands before them,  
changed from a man to a beast.  
They leap up and pull you down.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Point challenge at fan_flashworks and as a fill for the Hunt square on my bingo card.


End file.
